<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Billy's Birthday by ParadigmKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023989">Billy's Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadigmKing/pseuds/ParadigmKing'>ParadigmKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers (Billy's Birthday AU) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A few years after Resident Evil 0, Birthday Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Partners in Crime, RE0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadigmKing/pseuds/ParadigmKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca attempts to give Billy the best birthday ever!!!</p><p>Made for my friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rebecca Chambers/Billy Coen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers (Billy's Birthday AU) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Billy's Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first story I've ever written.<br/>I made this for a certain curator of the Amino I'm in and hope she enjoys this.</p><p>I plan on making a sequel an a prequel to this some time down the line.</p><p>I suck so bad at notes, but without further a do, here's my story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rebecca woke up full of excitement. The day had finally arrived where she would give Billy the best birthday he could ever imagine. </p><p> </p><p>She had caught on to him being down for the past few months, and was determined to do whatever in her power to lift up his spirits, making her work even harder on making his day the best it could be.</p><p> </p><p>She had just finished making most of her preparations for this event last night while he was at work, and was confident enough to believe he would enjoy it.</p><p> </p><p>With an ecstatic grin she turned her head to look at the older man next to her. His snoring was soft, but almost inaudible to the sound of a small pounding on the window that seemed to progressively get louder.</p><p> </p><p>‘Rain!’ Rebecca thought to herself as she stealthy got out of bed, being sure to make the least amount of noise possible. Quickly making her way to the window on the tips of her toes, she pulled back the curtain and peered off into the distance. Sure enough, through the barely lit streets, she could see it was pouring.</p><p> </p><p>She frowned as she had made sure to check the weather countless times, and not once had any weather person mentioned anything about rain. She let out a frustrated sigh as the rain would have to scrap at least half of the things she had planned to do. </p><p> </p><p>The past few months, they haven’t really done much of anything outside the house or together in general, so a much needed day out would have been great for the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>She knew there was no reason to complain about it, as that wouldn't help her current situation, so she decided to think positively. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it won’t last too long,” she thought aloud as she left the room.</p><p> </p><p>She went into the kitchen, deciding to get a jump start on breakfast. She opened the fridge and pulled out bacon, eggs, and some fruit before grabbing some pancake mix out of the pantry. She pulled out a pan and put it on the stove, allowing it to warm up before heading to the living room, and turning on the TV. She was determined to get to the bottom of what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>She knew it wasn’t a necessity to take him out, but they had been planning on going to the amusement park for months and due to Rebecca’s job with the BSAA there wasn’t really a lot of free time for her. In addition, Billy decided to get an under the table job, coming to the conclusion it was boring to just sit at her house doing nothing for hours until she got home.</p><p> </p><p>She was kicked out of her thoughts as the weatherman began to talk about the forecast. She really hoped that the weather might stop soon or at least in the next few hours, but as the man on the screen droned on, he reported the weather was highly unlikely to stop raining for the next few days.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it”, she muttered frustrated before sighing and going back to the kitchen. ‘At least we still have plan b,’ she pondered as she started to prepare the rest of breakfast in a less excited mood than before.</p><p> </p><p>At least she did until she heard the object of her affection beginning to stir around in her bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>She could feel her body generating all that excitement she once had returning as she finished up the breakfast and quickly made Billy a plate. </p><p> </p><p>She set it down on the wooden table, waiting patiently for what seemed like eternity, before he stepped out the shadows of her room.</p><p> </p><p>Rebecca couldn't help biting her lip as she admired how his tank top always seemed to hug his muscular form. </p><p> </p><p>Billy was rubbing at one of his eyes as he leisurely made his way into the kitchen/dining room area, to Rebecca's luck, not catching her checking him out.</p><p> </p><p> “Good morning birthday boy, or should I say birthday old man,” she teased him playfully for turning 30. Teasing had become a trait she quickly picked up from him due to the many months they have been together.</p><p> </p><p>“Har har, Princess," he mocked with a slight frown as he walked over to the kitchen table. "You spend all morning thinking of that one," he retorted, teasing her a bit back as he eyed the food.</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes, her bright smile not leaving her face while putting the dirty dishes she no longer needed in the sink and bringing the rest of the food to the table.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you like it?" Rebecca asked as she sat across from him.</p><p> </p><p>Billy swallowed what he had in his mouth before answering. "It's great, I appreciate it," he told her truthfully.</p><p> </p><p>"That's good, I wanted to get your birthday off to a great start. I have so much planned for you-"</p><p> </p><p>"Hn," he grunted, cutting her off as the taste of food in his mouth suddenly turned sour. He looked up from his plate and into her eyes with a seemingly bigger frown than what he had before.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyebrows raised a concern."What's wrong?" She asked.</p><p> </p><p>"We talked about this…," he started, trying to be as gentle as possible as to not make her upset. "...You know I don't care about my birthday like that."</p><p> </p><p>Rebecca nodded, clearly saddened a bit. She remembered the conversation they had, days after her own birthday. She had thought maybe she could change his outlook on them with the right experience.</p><p> "I know…," she lowered her head for a few seconds before bringing it back up. "I just wanted to give you the best birthday you ever had, since you did that for me...And maybe even get you a new perspective on it."</p><p> </p><p>"Rebecca, you know you don't owe me anything," he told her, moving his plate a bit to the side. He felt as though he was the one who owed her more than anything. Her giving him a new life after the Train Facility and an actual home as his plans in Mexico never really materialized the way he planned it to, causing him to come back to the states in a worse condition than he left.</p><p> </p><p>With all the niceness Rebecca did for him risking her own life to house him, he felt like he didn’t deserve it. She was always so kind and willing to do anything for him, never had he experienced anything like that before. Which always gave him some doubts about how long it would last until she got rid of him.</p><p> </p><p>She could tell he wasn't planning on giving her any leeway in this conversation as he used her actual name which only ever did when he was expressing how serious he was. </p><p> </p><p>"I know," she muttered wistfully. She grabbed a grape and plopped it into her mouth before making her own plate.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing her lose her vibrant smile hit him hard. "Look, I don't mean to be a dick, I just…" he didn't know how to finish. What could he really tell her? He just didn't enjoy it, his past, him being fearful that she would just use him before getting rid of him like his squad, with too many questions and too many thoughts he figured it would be best to just mellow out. </p><p> </p><p>"What is it," she asked confused as to why he stopped talking. She looked up and tried to read the expression on his face, but was cut off by him turning away almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for the food," he told her before walking to the bed room.</p><p> </p><p>Rebecca got up to follow him. She didn't know if she upset him by planning things for him against his wishes or what. She wanted to at least talk it out with him and even more so why he's been so grumpy lately.</p><p> </p><p>When she finally made it to the doorway, Billy was hunched over the nightstand looking for his lighter and a cigarette. He was clearly agitated and wanted to blow off some steam.</p><p> </p><p>“Billy”.</p><p> </p><p>No answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Billy, are you okay?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…,” he told her. He found what he was looking for and straightened up. </p><p> </p><p>Rebecca knew he wasn’t okay. He rarely ever smoked and when he did he was typically stressing about something. She never could stand seeing him so upset as he rarely ever seemed to smile to begin with. Sure he smirked and chuckled from time to time, but those were usually just regulated to back and forth banter, now it's like almost non-existent like he's going through the motions.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you can tell me if something is going on, right?” She asked, trying to get him to speak out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” he said as he left the room and walked out the back door to lit his cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>Rebecca followed behind him. She wasn’t a big fan of smoking or being around it based on everything she knew that it did to the body, but she knew that everyone had their own ways to cope with situations in life. It hurt her that the man she confided in the most, was someone so deeply hurt and she didn't even know why. The fact that Billy has no friends or family he could turn to made her feel even more sympathetic to his situation.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as her feet touched the pavement, she instantly regretted not putting on any shoes as the feeling of wetness sent a chill down her spine. She held her arms as she felt the cold breeze. Luckily, the two were on the veranda so she didn’t have to worry about getting soaked.</p><p> </p><p>The smell of nicotine from Billy’s now lit ‘deathstick’ found its way to her nose. </p><p>Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she decided to once again attempt to get him to tell her what’s up.</p><p> </p><p>“Billy,” she called out, while taking a few hesitant steps towards him. “Tell me what’s wrong. I know you aren’t fine,” she said in a sympathetic tone.</p><p> </p><p>Billy blew a puff of smoke as he turned to face her. “I’m fine, princess. Go back inside, you’ll catch a cold,” he told her flatly. Although he spoke in such an uninterested way to his current situation, his eyes told a different story. One of confliction and uncertainty.</p><p> </p><p>Rebecca sighed before looking down. She knew Billy had a hard time talking about himself, well, rather many of the events of his late teens to adulthood. Come to think of it he never mentioned his childhood or family.</p><p> </p><p>She recalled back at the training facility when he began to talk about what happened in Africa, and how he almost immediately wrote it off.</p><p> </p><p><em>Forget about it. It doesn’t matter anymore. That was then this is now.</em> The words he had once said echoing in Rebecca’s head.</p><p> </p><p>They stood there in reticence for several minutes, until finally Rebecca broke the silence. “Billy, you know I won’t judge you for anything you’ve done. I know you’ve been through a lot... and have no one to go to that will truly understand what you're going through, but it’s not healthy to keep all that bottled up inside. It’s okay to have emotions and... and to talk and express yourself…” She trailed off wanting to say more, but not knowing how to formulate it.</p><p> </p><p>Billy turned around seemingly ignoring her. He took a few more puffs.</p><p> </p><p>He knew she was right. Before he ran into Rebecca again he was drinking heavily. Fortunately for him, he managed to lose the gut before she had a chance to notice.</p><p> </p><p>“Billy, please...talk to me,” she said desperately.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, knowing he wasn't good at articulating his repressed emotions, but he decided to placate her, so she wouldn’t continue fretting about him. He hated seeing her worried.</p><p> </p><p>“When I decided to join the Marines, I wanted nothing more than to serve my country... I did everything I was told like a naïve little soldier and foolishly did whatever it took to rise through the ranks all just to have it thrown right out the window. All the loyalty I’ve shown meant nothing,” he told her his voice full of resentment towards the system that destroyed his life.</p><p> </p><p>She could only nod, even though the gesture didn’t mean much since he was facing the other way. </p><p> </p><p>Billy could be heard taking a few more puffs of his cigarette before continuing. “You know I had other ambitions after like a family. Many different ideas and plans I had to build my life, but now none of that shit fucking matters,” he gave a frustrated laugh. “Now... I have nothing to my real name or even a life I can make for myself instead, I have to live in paranoia and make sure I don’t slip up and let who I truly am be known...”</p><p> </p><p>Rebecca loathed the situation he was in. She brought a comforting hand to his arm, gently rubbing it which caused him to ease up a tad bit. </p><p> </p><p>Rebecca knew what he meant. With the constant, less than accurate documentaries that periodically showed up on TV about the ill fate of Raccoon City, it always managed to bring Billy’s face back to the media keeping him fresh in the minds of people. So he couldn't really keep vagabonding through the states the way he had.</p><p> </p><p>“All the shit I’ve seen,...all the shit I’ve done, in the name of this country and they proceeded to fuck me over…,” he tensed up again and gritted his teeth. He knew it wasn’t exactly just the government at fault, but he did believe they had a hand in the conspiracy due to them not forming a proper investigation. Instead opting to allow the same people, who framed him, to have a large hand in it. “It was all rigged for me from the start. While the others had ties to higher people, and I with nothing, I was bound to be ostracized then found guilty had they ever done this.”</p><p> </p><p>Rebecca leaned her head on Billy’s arm. She let him know she was listening by moving her head up and down in a nodding motion on it. It was a very soothing act that made him loosen up again.</p><p> </p><p>Billy took one last puff before flicking the cigarette into the wet grass. “I don’t know how far the corruption was, but no one vouched for the type of person I was. Not any of my so called military friends, not my superiors, just them commenting on me being a good soldier,” he mocked as he recalled the many different soldiers that spoke about him. “I was no one to them despite my rank and accomplishments...Still am…and every year, when my birthdate passes I can't help, but rethink about the life I should have rather than this one."</p><p> </p><p>He stopped talking for a bit after that. She knew he had more on his mind, but she was just glad he was speaking up. She kissed his arm before looking up at him. “You’re someone to me,” Rebecca told him a bit awkwardly trying to break the silence. She didn’t know exactly what soothing words to say to him at this point in time, mainly to her freezing her ass off. </p><p> </p><p>Billy could feel her shaking, he didn’t have to ask, knowing she wanted to go back inside, but her stubborn nature wouldn’t allow her to just leave him be. “Let’s go inside," he said in a bit of a livelier tone than what he had been using before.</p><p> </p><p>Rebecca obliged not letting go of Billy’s arm as he started to walk into the house. She could tell just by his slight change in attitude he was feeling at the very least a bit better. She hated how she didn’t know the right thing to say to make him feel all the way better.</p><p> </p><p>As they got inside, Billy walked over to the couch and sat down. Rebecca had let go of him and sat next to him. The TV was playing something neither of the two were interested in, but that was the only thing keeping the room from pure silence. </p><p> </p><p> “You want to keep talking,” Rebecca asked after a few minutes of silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing else I say would change anything, so not really,” he said before leaning back into the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” she nodded. “Just let me know if you ever want to talk about it again.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Thank you,” he told her. </p><p> </p><p>She looked at him, taken aback by his response, but figured that was probably his way of saying he will.</p><p> </p><p>After a bit, they got up and finished their food. They seemed to be having a somewhat normal day, even though Rebecca could tell he was still in a bit of a mood by his demeanor toward certain things. </p><p> </p><p>Once again more silence passed, she was running out of ideas to make the day more fun for him, so she decided it was time for the special surprise that she had been planning for later that night.</p><p> </p><p>Billy was absentmindedly looking at the TV. He had finished helping Rebecca with the dishes and was now leaning up against the kitchen counter with his arms folded. </p><p> </p><p>Rebecca stepped in front of him ready to put her plan into action. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Billy asked, raising an eyebrow to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Go in the room and wait. I have something for you”, Rebecca said to him with a mischievous grin and her arms behind her back.</p><p> </p><p>Billy furrowed his brows in a confused manner as he reluctantly complied, wondering what on earth could she be wanting to do now. She was no doubt acting pushier than usual and just about willing to do anything for him for the sake of it being his birthday, not that he didn’t appreciate the gesture, but he didn’t want to celebrate it, and, in turn, he felt as though it would be in vain. </p><p> </p><p>He hated that sometimes he felt like he was his own worst enemy. Every birthday he had up until this point in the past few years had him thinking about the massacre in Africa, he knew it wasn’t his fault, but he really couldn’t bring himself to let it go and understand it was out of his control. He hated how it had so much power over him even after all these years. </p><p>He walked into the room lost in thought, deciding to just lay on the bed until she arrived. </p><p> </p><p>After several minutes, Rebecca finally was ready to reveal her final present to Billy. “Are you ready?” She asked eagerly, waiting for him to respond.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Billy answered stoically, glad to be taken out of his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Within seconds, Rebecca went from around the corner and into the room in a skirt that made Billy practically drool all over himself. His eyes scanned every inch of her body taken in every small detail of her cute little sexy nurse outfit that hugged her body tightly in a manner that made her cleavage appear a bit bigger. She also wore socks that went a little past her knees, white heels, and to top it off a small white headband with a red medical cross.</p><p> </p><p>“...Rebecca?....” Billy asked semi speechless to the woman in front of him. He practically hopped into a sitting position in the bed with his head half cocked grasping for a better idea on whether or not this is real. Never in his life would he have imagined Rebecca to be wearing something like that.</p><p> </p><p>Rebecca gave him a cocky smirk as she purposefully bent over to reveal more of her cleavage to him. “Don’t worry Billy, <em> Nurse </em> Rebecca is here to take care of all of your needs,” she said seductively, while making sure to put extra emphasis on how she was going to take care of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Bec-,” he started to say as she did a bit of a sexy walk to the bed and put her hands on his chest feeling it up. She rubbed his chest over his tank top and then his lower stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we need to get this shirt off you big boy,” she said as she started to grab at it and pulled it up, but since Billy’s hands were down she couldn’t get it all the way off.</p><p> </p><p>Her whole attitude was completely different than earlier, and it kept throwing Billy for a loop.</p><p> </p><p> “Lift your arms silly,” she said, breaking her character a bit as she giggled at Billy being so tranced by her outfit.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh... yeah,” he said complying to her wishes and lifting up his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“There we go,” she said, finally getting the top off. She began his chest again this time her hand went over his nipples and over his abs. “You look to be in pretty good shape,” she said while checking out Billy’s athletic physique. It turned her on so much when she would be able to just run her hands up and down his body, over his pecs, and abs.</p><p> </p><p>Billy felt shock waves of heat attack his skin every time her soft fingers touched him. Her touch was so delicate, it was as if she was handling a fragile object. </p><p> </p><p>“Can’t forget about my tools,” Rebecca said. She bent over to grab the box of ‘medical equipment’ from under the bed. She pulled out a small container and put it next to Billy. He gave her a curious eyebrow, pondering if it would be some medical designed sex toys or something to fit with her theme.</p><p> </p><p>As she opened the container and began digging through its contents he thought about how he always viewed Rebecca as innocent even though the young woman has been through a lot. Sure she had issues every now and then, but for the most part still so positive. So maybe she did get these things as she blossomed into adulthood he was thinking to himself. 'She did get that sexy ass maid outfit after all,' he thought.</p><p> </p><p> At least this was what he thought, until she pulled out a stethoscope and he was able to see that there wasn’t anything else in the container of importance to her. </p><p> </p><p>Billy chuckled a bit more this time, unable to stop himself, as his perception of the ex-medic was true, he thought she probably had no idea sex toys existed.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s so funny?” she asked him as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She put the stethoscope to his chest like a doctor would.</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t get it, <em> Nurse </em>”, he told her, making sure to use her title in a way to tease her a bit.</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a squinted look and then removed the stethoscope from his chest, to his stomach, and to his back before finally she moved it and pressed it against Billy’s semi hard crotch. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened a bit as he didn’t expect that. She slowly rubbed up and down his clothed crotched with the stethoscope. </p><p> </p><p>“He seems to be healthy too,” Rebecca said with a vexatious grin. She slowly moved her free hand to his crotch and started to slowly rub, making it harden against her hand. She then snaked her other hand up the leg holes of his shorts to grab his cock. Since he hadn’t been wearing any underwear, she was easily able to find it running her delicate fingers over the tip and then the base of the shaft.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn Nurse,” Billy grunted out in pleasure as he started playing along to her little game. He enjoyed her playing with his cock even though she wasn’t really that experienced at it, but he didn’t care as long as it was his Rebecca. "Why didn't you start with this?" He joked.</p><p> </p><p>Rebecca stopped playing with it before retreating her hand from Billy’s shorts, much to Billy’s dismay. He looked at her confused about what was happening. But what she did next was completely unexpected. </p><p> </p><p>She turned away from Billy and pressed her ass on his crotch, rubbing it up and down before turning and wrapping an arm around him as she began to dance sexually against him and his crotch.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Rebecca,” Billy mumbled as he was very much enjoying every second of it.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Billy’s encouragement made her dancing become a lot more confident than what she was doing before. She slowly peeled away from him moving a few steps away. </p><p> </p><p>Billy's blue eyes took in every movement as if it were the last thing he'd ever see. He watched as her hips swayed back and forth, continuing to put on a show.</p><p> </p><p>Mere minutes later, she moved back in grinding on him, allowing the front of her body to go up his chest all the way down to his lower stomach. </p><p> </p><p>Billy’s cock throbbed in anticipation and Rebecca knew it was a matter of time until she made this his most memorable birthday yet. When she pressed against him again she made sure to grab the hem of his shorts before slowly sliding it off him. </p><p> </p><p>Billy lifted himself a bit so she could get it completely off. He looked at her with a curious brow, not knowing what she was going to try next. He was still surprised at how she was taking control as he usually would have to initiate most of the contact, but this time she seemed to be determined to switch the roles and if there was one thing Billy knew it was to not stand in the way of a determined Rebecca.</p><p> </p><p>She reached out and grabbed his thick cock and slowly started to stroke it. She gave him a look that was seemingly asking for validation on if she was doing it right or at least to his liking. As she stroked for a bit, she started to run her thumb over his tip. She seemed to get her answer on how she was pleasing him as Billy let out a small grunt of pleasure while his cock throbbed more into her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Billy started to lay back a bit so that his elbows were supporting him. He continued to look at her as he let her delicate hands have their way with him. </p><p> </p><p>Rebecca knew it was about time to start cranking it up a bit, so she slowly started to get closer to Billy’s long, hard cock before opening her mouth and bringing it down on his tip. She licked the tip while it was in her mouth and slowly started to go deeper onto his shaft. </p><p> </p><p>He swore, as she felt his legs clench and his feet plant themselves harder on the ground. She moaned against his dick, finding it pretty exotic for herself. She could feel her panties growing wet, and knew he was enjoying it just as much due to his low moans.</p><p> </p><p>She started to set a pace, she slid her tongue along his shaft and went as low as she could, but since Billy’s cock was so thick she couldn’t go too far without hurting herself. Her hands stayed at his hips for support, even though he was trying his damndest to hold himself still for her. </p><p> </p><p>Billy let out a semi gasp of delight as he never would have expected his ‘Dollface’ to do something like this. His hand instinctively went to her hair to keep it out of her face as she continued to blow him. He couldn’t help, but think of what else she might have had up her sleeve next.</p><p> </p><p>With a loud slobbery pop she disengaged, letting his member flop onto his lower abdomen. </p><p> </p><p>She looked down at the work she did, his now extremely wet member, and pushed him so that his back would be on the bed and she straddled him. As she got on top of him he gave Billy a peck on the lips before reaching down and moving her panties to the side. She slowly spread her slit as she descended onto his cock. She let out a moan as it impaled her. </p><p> </p><p>Billy’s hands went to her hips to stabilize her as she slowly began to ride him. Due to both their areas being wet it wasn’t that hard for them to mesh together. As she rode him, she couldn’t help, but let out several loud moans. She knew Billy would tease her about it later, but she figured it was his special day and she might as well let it slide.</p><p> </p><p>He felt like he was in heaven. All the cynical thoughts fading away. Every time Rebecca would go farther down on his cock he couldn’t help, but to thrust into her. He was wanting more and more as the time went on. Her beautiful yet intoxicating, sweet moans seemed to cause a switch to flick on in his head. </p><p> </p><p>He slowly started to take the lead as his hands went to Rebecca’s thigh and hip and he started thrusting faster into her. He didn’t even have to ask, her gripping his shoulders as well as the moans and wetness that was coming from her cunt was all the conformation he needed to know that she wanted it too.</p><p> </p><p>Beads of sweat started dripping down his forehead to his chest and down his back, as he looked at Rebecca he could tell she was also sweating. He wondered how no matter what position she was in she always looked so attractive to him.</p><p> </p><p>Still attached to her, he wrapped an arm around her before placing her back against the bed. He stared down at her surprised face for a few seconds, that felt way longer than they actually were. He planted a quick peck on her lips before continuing to thrust into her.</p><p> </p><p>“You feel so good,” he complimented as  he started to undo the front of Rebecca’s nurse outfit with one of his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Rebecca reddened darker than she already was from Billy’s compliment. She didn’t have time to respond as Billy released her puffed up pink nipples and instantly palmed her left breast, causing Rebecca to make a loud squeak esq sound.</p><p> </p><p>Billy’s large hand molded and played with Rebecca's perky mound. She let him, looking up completely submissive to Billy’s actions. </p><p> </p><p>After some time, Billy began to feel himself getting close and Rebecca seemed to notice as she arched her back feeling her own climax building. “Yeeesss, Billy. Cum in me, please,” she begged.</p><p> </p><p>Her walls tighten around him,  feeling so many great sensations. The burning in her stomach grew hotter and hotter and she came on to Billy’s cock.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. “I’mma make you mine, Dollface,” he told her breathlessly as he increased his pace 10 fold. He let out a loud groan as he felt himself cum into her.</p><p> </p><p>Billy collapsed on to her giving her a kiss before peeling off and laying next to her. Green dilated eyes met blue just as dilated eyes as they panted beside one another.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” they both said in unison. They both did a double take before chuckling breathlessly. Neither of them had ever expressed this feeling to the other aloud before despite the few times they had sex beforehand. </p><p> </p><p>Sex had always been more of an unspoken thing between the two usually, stimulating from stress or some extreme levels of sexual tension. The fact that they confirmed their love for each other gave them a sense of added security in the other.</p><p> </p><p>They laid there still panting, enjoying each other’s company patiently waiting for the other to say something. Billy caught his breath first and decided to break the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what I would do without you,” He told her, in turn, causing Rebecca’s heart to skip a beat.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled brightly at him, finally catching her breath. “Well... you don’t have to worry about that Billy, I would do anything for you,” she said in a matter of fact tone.</p><p> </p><p>Billy grinned at her. For the first time in months, he was genuinely happy. No doubts or confusion just her and him laying side by side after sharing so much passion with each other. </p><p> </p><p>He leaned over to her getting in close before giving her a huge peck on her forehead. “Hopefully this stays between us, as a little confidential doctor-patient affair,” he jested back to his old self.</p><p> </p><p>“Who else can I tell, I wouldn’t want to lose my job,” she joked back without missing a beat causing them both to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>They laid there in silence as Rebecca began to lean into his chest. She was glad to have made him feel better. </p><p> </p><p>As she wrapped an arm around him and pulled the rest of her body closer, Billy reciprocated all while thinking she is the best thing to ever come into his life because no matter how shitty his position in life was or how shitty his brain was making him think it was, she always found a way to make him feel better. </p><p> </p><p>At this very moment while he was in such a vulnerable state he decided reaccount more lighter stories he had in the military to tell Rebecca as well as other stories in his life that he thought she might enjoy. It wasn’t like he was giving a biography on his life, but just enough for her to know he was going to try and do a better job opening up to her.</p><p> </p><p>Eager to learn more about him,  she nodded and said the occasional “yeah” and “uh huh” as well as asked plenty of questions that he was more than happy to answer.</p><p> </p><p>As the talking went on for many hours, it slowly began to make him appreciate himself a little more and the more he talked the more he felt as though a giant weight was lifted off his shoulders. He also felt safe for the first time in along time. Not just in life, but also in his head.</p><p>After he was done unpacking his baggage, he realized that everything she told him before of not judging and just wanting to listen was true. Maybe he was just so stubborn in his own way that he didn’t realize it before. </p><p> </p><p>He chuckled himself causing Rebecca to look up to him with a confused look.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for giving me the best birthday I had in recent years”, he told her, deciding to boost her ego a little bit. Watching her eyes light up as he told her that was better than any gift in the world. Just something about being with Rebecca was so captivating to him. He knew no matter what she would have his back, but the idea never seemed to be as concrete as it is now. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not over yet we still have to have the cake,” she said out of the blue.</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes not wanting to move from her. “We can have cake tomorrow,” I just want to hold you,” he told her. Rebecca was his rock.</p><p> </p><p>Rebecca not wanting to push anymore decided to just let him have this. It was his special day after all and she would be damned if anything ruined it for him.</p><p> </p><p>End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If there are any typos or any issues with the story please let me know so I can fix them. I also appreciate any constructive criticism or this work.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>